


Kisses and Bites

by vegxbul



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegxbul/pseuds/vegxbul
Summary: The Sayan smiled at her and stared at her face."What's that an order?" he immediately inquired, laughing "I don't take orders from anybody""You took them from Frieza""You're playing with fire." Bulma smiled."I like fire."
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Kisses and Bites

"Are you gonna be there much longer?" The girl's loud voice poured into the shadows, jolting the Saiyan. Absorbed in his complex thoughts he hadn't even noticed her sneaky, feline arrival.

"Have you lost the use of the word or are you saving it for better times?"

"Go away," mumbled the raven alien at one point, only taking a fleeting glance at her, only to return and stare back at the starry void above.

"You think you're going to stay out here all night?" she investigated, holding on.

"So, what if it is?" Replied the other, with contemptuousness. . .

"It just seems crazy, that's all," she looked at him, smiling. Vegeta caught her in the eye.

"Mhph as if I care anything about what you think" Bulma smiled and kept staring at him for a long time, then decided. She climbed slowly up the small, cold emergency staircase that rose from the garden and reached the roof of the structure after a very long minute of climbing.

Very slowly, with calibrated and meditated steps, she skirted the perimeter until she reached the unsociable and absorbed figure of the Saiyan, who clearly did not move in hearing her approaching at the same speed as an undecided cat. On the other hand, he smiled imperceptibly, because he admired the madness of the earthling. A normal person, in fact, would have ignored him, but not her, not that woman. . . Bulma, during that nocturnal balancing act, had mostly looked at the horizon, bias-lit by the street lamps in the garden so as not to stare into the void below. A difficult undertaking, but worthy of note.

"Why do you always come here?" she immediately asked him, being very careful not to fall over, "Can't you just sit in the park down here like everyone else?"

"No," he mumbled, not looking at her. " I'm not the others"

"Don't tell me" Bulma stood by his side after much hesitation, paying attention to his body, not to touch it, except with the breath. Vegeta's face was serious and thoughtful. The jaw was hardened by an invisible thread of beard, the biceps were tight, the thighs were bandaged by a tight fabric that stood out every muscle in a perfect way. All in all, that man's sensuality was a lash of life. Vegeta was handsome and damned. Dangerous, sexy, and at the very least, he didn't even know it.

The Saiyan hinted a sarcastic grin while she watched him in silence, scrutinizing him with intense interest. "If you wanted to kill yourself," he whispered, referring to the impassable climb, "Just say it, I could have done it," he ironically looked at her like a real bastard. Bulma kept the austerity of his dark eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't want to kill myself, I wanted to reach you," she carried her hands in her hair to move them sideways, leaving her neck free, and Vegeta leaped silently. She was crazy. Crazy and naive.

He looked at her with a strange look, a mixture of interest and dissent. The girl wore a short peach cotton dress, slightly transparent, every curve was in the right place, her hair smelled of vanilla, her lips were red like wine and the wind tickled her skin hardening her nipples. He saw them through the fabric and it was just too much for someone like him.

Another minute and he would explode. He would grab her by the hips and spread her thighs wide open to know her true taste. _Damn it_ , his brain was already on the fritz. For a long time Vegeta had ignored and chained the natural calls of the body, or rather, he had compressed them, stabbed them, defeated them, suffocated them, leaving only the war duties free. But that woman was no longer so indifferent to him. She was beautiful, stubborn, proud like him. She's too compatible to be downgraded like any other Earthling. And those colors he had never seen them in the Universe, except contemplating the sea. No, no, no. He would have liked to undress her.

"You must be crazy," he murmured in a hoarse voice, looking at her with increasing interest, referring to much more than the climbing. _Nice legs_ **.** "Or very stupid."

"As if I cared anything about what you think. " Vegeta looked at her and laughed at such a bold answer.

"You're an absurd earthling," he said, looking away too, because those curves so generously highlighted by that wretched cloth were making him go crazy. "I don't know whether you're really crazy or just brave. Maybe neither, I should check."

"Or maybe both, what do you know?" The sayan's face automatically moved towards her with a dangerously soft slowness. _Nice mouth._

"Need I remind you who I am? Have you forgotten, perhaps?" he whispered on her open lips, waiting. "Why do you seek my company, woman? I've noticed, what do you think. . . "

"My name is Bulma" she replied without withdrawing, "No one should be alone, not even you."

"How thoughtful," he replied coldly, turning to the side, lying down and carrying his hands behind his neck. He must stay away from her. Bulma kept quiet for a while, noticing his severe and irritated frown.

"You look sad. . . Are you sad?"

"You talk too much," he looked at her with annoyance and nervousness, burning her with his eyes.

"Do you miss your planet?"

"No," he replied, impatiently.

"Not even a little bit?"

"No"

"Then why are you up here looking at the sky? Come down"

"To find you or your mother in my way? No, I don't need it," he ironically said, without looking at her face. Bulma smiled.

"Well, I joined you and my mother, probably, to offer tea would learn to fly." Vegeta shuddered at the idea.

"Next time I'll find a higher roof. "

"I wouldn't give up easily," she replied, attracting his attention.

The sayan stared at her in a confused and astonished way. "Why are you coming to me? You should be in the arms of your earthling, not in mine. "

"Who? Yamcha?" she mumbled to him with a grimace, "We broke up, he's an idiot. I don't want him around anymore. "

"And why do you think I want to be there?"

"Would you like?" she investigated, insinuating a hint of malice in that question. The sayan blushed with embarrassment.

"Absolutely not," he roared, carrying his face the other way with irritation.

"Well, the sympathy is mutual," she laughed.

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Great!"

A heavy silence fell. The spring air hovered and cooled the boils, but Vegeta flamed like a bonfire log. His skin was hot, his chest tightened when Bulma was sneaking around staring at him. He was going crazy, yes, that was it.

"Have you ever had a woman?" she asked him out of the blue, making him blush again.

"Wh-what?"

"Come on, you know. . . have you ever had sex?"

"I say, are you out of your mind? You're so vulgar!"

"What's wrong with talking?"

"Why the hell do you think I want to talk to you?" . . . he voted outragedly.

"I don't know, everybody likes to talk," she remarked, quietly.

"I'm not the others!" _Okaaaay._

"Then I'll talk to myself" Silence.

"What was she like?" Vegeta cursed.

"If you don't stop, you might slip downstairs," he threatened her, looking at her very badly. Bulma laughed smugly.

"Black hair and muscles, I assume. Sayan women weren't much like us, were they?"

"They were warriors! You're nothing like them!"

"Yeah, I'm definitely more beautiful and more intelligent," she cleverly replied, showing him her neck again, made white by the moonlight coming from above.

"You're also conceited," he complained, hoping to offend her. In vain.

"I could say the same thing about you," she answered, looking for his swaggering eyes. He raised his chin and pulled his chest out like a cockerel.

"I am the Prince of Saiyans, what are you?"

"A Scientist"

"Replaceable"

"Even a Saiyan is replaceable, aren't you the last of your kind?" "By the way, that makes you a king. "

"Shut your mouth or I will," he threatened her, again, feeling himself sinking.

"How?" Vegeta caught the umpteenth vein of subtle malice and thought it was good to get angry instead of sharing it, because that woman was making him nervous; she was awakening in him untimely worries and red-hot intentions. If he hadn't held back, he'd have taken her there, on the roof of that stupid Earth house.

"If threatening you with death is not necessary, I can go from theory to practice," he intimidated her, making his eyes sparkle with embers. "Does that sound better, scientist?" Bulma realized she had gone too far and suddenly shut up, staring at the garden.

Vegeta sprang up like a spring, ready to take flight. He had to get away frome here. _Vanilla._ "Wait!" she called out to him in a loud voice, in a hurry, and almost lost her balance.

"You're not going to leave me here?" she investigated, anxious.

"You can go down by yourself, scientist," he chuckled, slowly rising into the air. He never took his eyes off her.

"No! Come on! Wait, Vegeta! Take me down!"

The Sayan smiled at her and stared at her face. " What's that an order?" he immediately inquired, laughing "I don't take orders from anybody"

"You took them from Frieza" she provoked him, connecting the mouth to the brain only later when the damage was done "Mine is only a request. . . " she tried to patch it up, "After all I host you selflessly" Vegeta leaned on her with the same voracity of a lion and grabbed her rudely, tearing a little groan of pain. He looked into her eyes and something moved inside.

" You're playing with fire. " Bulma smiled.

"I like fire."

That woman was insane, reckless, and delusional. But also fucking brave and beautiful. And deep down. . . she was right. He took orders from Freezer. He wanted to break her neck, but he didn't move. He liked that rebellious way. Bulma was eccentric and off the leash. And he, for a moment, found himself reflecting on the fact that he could have taught her, education. He wanted to teach her. While reason induced him to tighten his grip on her soft mule hips to cause her pain, and the less logical part of the brain pushed him to bring his face closer to that mouth that still spoke, the Sayan rose with a jerk, taking the woman with him to the night sky. First, he climbed upwards, horrifying her with his rapid ascent, and then he touched the ground at a chilling speed, forcing her to scream in fear. One, two, three times. Then, he landed.

"O-oh-okay" she stammered after that brief taste of flying lessons, adjusting her long, clumsy, ruffled hair. "I get it, I've exagg-exaggerated. . . " she breathed breathlessly, "Now you can let go, put me down" she tried to move away from him unsuccessfully and began to fret, "Now you can let go. . . " she repeated, pushing him far away with all her might. Steel. Immovable. " Thank you. . . Very kind. . . Okay, that's enough, Let me go!" The Saiyan gave up and Bulma fell to the ground, beating her butt on the pavement. "Oh, that hurts!" she complained about the pain like a child, but he ignored her devotedly as he was contemplating the funny scene she had given rise to. Then, he bleached. She suddenly turned around cursing, and Bulma realized only later that she had her skirt lifted and her panties in plain sight. _Ah, wonderful!_

* * *

Vegeta tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He should have avoided that brief contact with the Earthling , he was aware of it, but it was stronger than him to approach her and feel her on him. The erection had woken up immediately, it had kicked to be released and he had bitten his tongue not to give in. The thing was, he liked that proximity. Very. She. . . she wasn't bad. They were a little bit alike. And they never gave in. He didn't realize that he had gone out to look for her, he didn't realize that he had entered her bedroom, throwing himself inside from the balcony; he didn't realize that he had stopped to watch her sleep. He reached out his hand into the shadows and touched her with his fingers. He collected a million pieces of data just by running her back, her spine. One, two, three times. Soft. Like silk. His.

One touch, and then another. Heat and confusion.

"Ve-Vegeta" she murmured at a certain point, opening her eyes with a snap, wrinkling her eyelids. "Tell me I'm not dreaming," she stretched her hands in the half-light, finding a hard chest a few inches away. Moss, it smelled like moss. Yeah, that was him.

"I didn't think you-"

"Shut up" he blew on her mouth before he covered it with his intrusive weight.

He attacked her neck in a spasmodic, frenetic way, his hands went to tear the soft consistency of the robe, looking for that round, luxuriant and sweet shapes, those summer fruits. Oh, God. They were wonderful. He imagined them just like that. He kissed one of them very slowly, as if in the prey of a primordial need not to be in a hurry, and Bulma looked for his mouth to impress him with what he had heard in those months of forced observation, called kiss. A gesture that those earthlings used to exchange to transmit reproductive information or at least so presumed, even if there were many kisses. And to feel her red mouth on his, it was like getting punched in the stomach.

A sweet and passionate and warm contact of tongues, a deadly cocktail. Bulma touched his body with grace and patience, caressed him and begged him to kiss her everywhere. Vegeta let her do it, but when he couldn’t wait any longer, he placed himself in her thighs with impatience. Divorced by the need to take her, he tried to control his instinctive and primordial side only when he heard her speak.

"Please. . . slowly" she murmured, on his mouth, "I never. . . you're the first. . . slowly. . . you're the first. " And thank God. Him and no one else.

He did it slowly, after having deprived her of even the last garment, after having made her blush because next to his fingers and tongue he had dared to gurgling harsh words of complacency, words too hot not to be received as erotic homages. He took her in one firm push. A deep, passionate, calibrated push. Deeper, a little more.

"Don't come now, woman" he mocked her, choking in a dull groan the growing excitement that was devouring him from within like a fire. Bulma threw her head back on the pillow, letting slip a suffocated scream.

"Vegeta. . . I hate you. . . I love you. "

"I know. "

The blue hair covered her eyes and she was forced to pant loudly as the sayan began to move impatiently and eagerly. The girl met his hips an infinite number of times, while Vegeta's thighs pumped, pushed and sank into the flesh, filling the room with deaf sounds of desire. Bulma opened her eyes only once during that passionate intercourse, when she was about to reach the apex. And she did it so that she could look into his face, to scrutinize his smugness. She discovered him attentive to his every expression, bright and blonde, strong and warm, eyes as blue as the tears of the sky. She gave him yet another suffocated cry as they contemplated each other's eyes with torment. Then, she said his name.

"Vegeta" she squeezed her eyelids tightly so that she wouldn't let that fleeting moment escape and gasped for the climax of the orgasm. The sayan squeezed his jaw tight so as not to moan, clenched his teeth and in that moment of paroxysmal pleasure, he made a decision. Unreasonable. Crazy. He marked her. As his. With his warm seed and with his teeth. He bit her in the left shoulder, establishing a total and indissoluble dominion that from that moment on would merge them into a single being, stretching an invisible thread of ineliminable union.

"Why did you bite me?" she asked, restoring a regular breathing, touching her shoulder with pain, and sitting up in a hurry to get a smoke.

"You're absurd," he replied, observing her attentively. "I've made your belly mine, and you think of a bite," he hoped to confuse her, but she held on and smiled.

"Your seed makes me a queen!" she whispered, proud "Or at least I think. And I like it! But your bite?" Vegeta investigated her celestial and marine eyes with extreme curiosity. He'd never tell her the truth. And he let go a twisted, ambiguous smile. " That's right," he said to her in a low voice, then turned to his side. "Just shut up and let me sleep or I'll throw you out. "

Bulma reached out her hand and touched him gently on his back. "Aside from the fact that this is my room. . . Can you at least tell me if it means anything? " she laid her chin on his shoulder and he sighed.

“Better you don’t know, woman”

**End**


End file.
